Spirited Away Pokemon edition
by FanFactor1996
Summary: Chihiro is trapped in a strange new world of spirit. When her parents undergo a mysterious transformation, she must call upon the courage she never knew she had and with help of her loyal Pokemon free herself and return her family to the outside world.
1. A wrong turn

**This is Chapter one in my Spirited Away-Pokemon Crossover. This story will have sequel after this involving Ash and the gang. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The world of Pokemon an amazing place filled with these mystical creatures. Soaring the skies, swimming threw the seas they even populate our own cities. Everywhere you go you'll be sure to find Pokemon there too. These Pokemon are used in sporting events known as Pokemon battles the ones who use the Pokemon are known as Pokemon trainers one such trainer is a rookie one named "Chihiro Ogino" who travels with her loyal Pokemon.<p>

Her parents who have moved from their house has asked Chihiro for some help with moving which of course she agrees too but little does she know Chihiro and her Pokemon are about to have an adventure of a lifetime and go somewhere beyond their imagination and comprehension.

* * *

><p>Chihiro in the back seat of her parent's car watches as they pass by the many buildings in the town where her parent's have moved too during her journey threw the Kanto region.<p>

"I'll miss Pallet town shame we weren't able to say goodbye to Ash but he's off on his own journey I hear he's in Hoenn now" Akio Ogino Chihiro's father says "So did I" Chihiro replies hoping her old neighbor and friend was enjoying his journey as much as much as she was.

Soon the family's car stops at a tree and Akio looks out "Wait did I take a wrong turn?" He asks, "This can't be right" he says "Look it's our house" Yuko Chihiro's mother says pointing up "It's the blue one at the end" She says to her husband and daughter.

"Oh, your right I must have missed the turnoff" Akio says "This road should get us there" he continues and Chihiro looks at small house like statues next to the trees "Don't take a shortcut. You always get us lost" Yuko says to her husband.

"Trust me it's gonna work" Akio says trying to reassure his wife "What are those stones? They look like little houses" Chihiro asks her mother "They're shrines. Some people believe little spirits live in them" Her mother replies.

"Dad I think were lost" Chihiro says to her father "Were fine, I've got four wheel drive" He replies confident he can get them there threw the shortcut.

Soon the car begins to pick up speed and while driving they pass a strange looking statue, which Chihiro sees briefly suddenly the car hits a hole.

"Slow down your gonna kill us!" Yuko says to her husband "What's that?" Akio says seeing the same statue Chihiro saw while passing he then hits the brakes and the car halts to a stop.

"What's this old building?" Yuko asks "It looks like an entrance" Akio replies and walks over to it "Honey, get back in the car. We're going to be late," Yuko says to Akio. Chihiro then gets out of the car to her father "Chihiro. Oh, for heavens sake" Yuko says.

"This building not old it's fake. These stones are just made of plaster," Akio says knowing these sorts of things and Chihiro looks threw the tunnel and hears a wind howling and notices the wind pulling leaves into the tunnel.

"The winds pulling us in" Chihiro says, "What is it?" Yuko asks, "Let's go in. I want to see what's on the other side" Akio says curious about what's on the other side. Even though the tunnel gave Chihiro the creeps she was also curious of what's on the other side followed her parents into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Soon Chihiro and her parents find themselves inside a place with benches "What is this place?" Chihiro asks suddenly they all hear a rumbling "Oh, did you hear that?" Yuko asks, "It sounds like a train," Chihiro says "We must be near a train station," Yuko says.<p>

"Come on. Let's check it out" Akio says and his wife and child follow and they exit the building to see a beautiful field of grass which is filled with the same statues Chihiro saw in the forest.

"What are those weird buildings?" Chihiro asks, "I knew it" Akio says, "It's an abandoned theme park. See?" Akio says and points to the top of the building they exited from which is a clock.

"They built them everywhere in the early '90s, then the economy went bad, and they all went bankrupt, this must be one of them" Akio says and he walks off with his wife and Chihiro pulls out a Poke ball and unleashes her Pokemon which is Wartortle her starter Pokemon.

"Come on Wartortle let's look around," She says "War…War" the turtle Pokemon responds with and follows it's trainer and suddenly a gust of wind hits them and they instantly run away a bit scared.

"Did you hear that building it was moaning?" Chihiro asks her parents "It's just the wind" Yuko replies "Oh, what a beautiful place. We should have brought our lunch. We could have had a picnic" Yuko comments on the scenery of the field.

"Look. They were planning to put a river here," Akio says observing the place "Hmm?" Akio says and begins sniffing the air "Hey, you smell that?" He asks Yuko "Something smells delicious" Akio comments on the smell "Yeah, and I'm starving" Yuko says.

"Maybe this theme park's still in business. Let's go" Akio says.

Soon the family enters a town filled with building and signs but the strangest part was nobody was there which creped Chihiro out a bit. Her father continues sniffing the air "Over there" He says and his family and him continue on into the strange town.

Akio continues sniffing around "This way" He says "How strange. They're all restaurants" Yuko comments, "Where is everybody?" Chihiro asks curious of why there is now one in the town "Ah, there it is" Akio says finding a restaurant that appears to be open "Hey, I found it!" He says.

Akio then walks into the restaurant and finds plates of strange looking food "Hey. You gotta see this. In here" Akio says "Ahh, Look at this" Yuko says admiring the food "Hell in there! Does anybody work here?" Akio asks to see if any was there.

"Come in, Chihiro. It looks delicious" Yuko says "No thanks" She replies "Anybody?" Akio asks and looks around to see no one in the restaurant.

"Don't worry, honey. We can pay the bill when they get back" Yuko tells her husband "Good plan. Hey, that looks great" Akio replies "I'm just going to take a look around" Chihiro tells her parents "Okay just don't get into trouble" She replies and eats something resembling a chicken.

Chihiro then exits the restaurant and looks to her right to see some sort of shrine of sorts and she along with Wartortle walk towards it and when she does she looks around to see a large bathhouse with a lit chimney.

"That's weird," She says and walks towards it "It's a bathhouse" She says observing the place. She and Wartortle look down the bridge to see a train passing by "There's the train" Chihiro says and she and Wartortle run over to the other side to look at the train when suddenly a boy with dark green hair white shirt and blue pants suddenly shows up out of nowhere.

"You shouldn't be here. Get out of here now!" He demands Chihiro "What?" She asks, "It's almost night. Leave, before it gets dark" the boy says to Chihiro.

Soon it begins to grow dark and the lights of the Bathhouse turn on "They're lighting the lamps. Get out of here" the boy says to Chihiro "You've gotta get across the river. Go! I'll distract them," He says pushing Chihiro and Wartortle away and he then blows petals from his fingers.

Soon the lights around the town turn on and Chihiro wipes her eyes "What's up with him?" She asks, "Who knows" Someone says and she looks down to Wartortle with shock "Did I just talk?" He asks.

"You did again!" She says, "Who cares like he just said we have to leave!" Wartortle says to his trainer and they run down the street and as they do strange blob like beings begin appearing in the empty restaurants.

Chihiro notices this and picks up speed, as does her Pokemon "Mom Dad!" She says and see's her parent's still eating "Come on! Quit eating let's get out of here!" She says and her father's head turns in her direction showing him and her mother to have transformed into large pigs.

Chihiro then gasps at the disturbing sight and suddenly something in the steam begins hitting her father with a fly swatter causing him to fall down and Chihiro shocked by whole thing runs off with Wartortle.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" Chihiro asks loudly and looks around to see the blob beings everywhere "Mommy!" Chihiro calls out scared and she and Wartortle then run off as the town becomes surrounded by the blob beings.

She then runs off to the field her family got here from and walks into it only to find it has field completely with water "Water?" She asks surprised by this and walks back up with her lower body soaked.

She then looks out to see the building they came into the field in is now filled with lights and is too far away to swim She then notices a boat approaching "I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" She says pounding her head.

"I don't think we are Chi mainly because if it is why am I here?" Wartortle asks confused about the whole thing. Chihiro then falls to her knees and says "Wake up" still thinking this is all a dream.

"It's just a dream, just a dream go away. Disappear" She says to herself "Chihiro I think your disappearing" He says seeing that she is turning see threw she then looks at this and screams "I'm see-through!" She says, "It's just a bad dream!" She says to herself.

She and Wartortle then turn to see the boat arrive and the bridge is lowered to the stairs and the doors open and out comes floating pieces of paper with faces on them and cloaks grow under them and while this happens strange creatures come out making Chihiro and Wartortle freighted causing them to run.

The boy she met on the bridge then walks threw a number of shacks and finds Chihiro curled up scared and Wartortle in his shell and puts his arms on her causing her to gasp "Don't be afraid. I just want to help you," He says to her.

"No! No! No!" Chihiro says frightened and the boy pulls out a small red ball "Open your mouth and eat this. You have to eat some food from this world, or else you'll disappear" he says to her "No!" Chihiro says holding out her hands and she notices her arms went straight threw the boy.

"Don't worry. It won't turn you into a pig" He says and puts it in her mouth "Chew it and swallow" He says and Chihiro does just that "There you go. You're all better," He says and holds out his hand "See for yourself" he says and Chihiro touches the hand with hers and realizes she is now solid again.

"I'm okay," She says, "You see?" He asks, "Now come with me," He says standing up "Where are my mom and dad?" She asks, "They…didn't really turn into pigs, did they?" She asks again "You can't see them now but you will" He replies.

"Just one question will I disappear just asking?" Wartortle asks coming out of his shell "No this only affects humans" He replies and looks up and pushes her down and covers her "Don't move" He says and she does just that and Wartortle goes in his shell.

They look up to see a crow like creature soaring threw the air but the strangest part is it had the head a woman the three stay still until it soars out of sight "That bird's looking for you. You've gotta get out of here" He says "My legs! I can't stand up." She says unable to stand "Help what do I do?" She asks.

"Calm down. Take a deep breathe" He says she does this and he waves his hands over her leg "In the name of the wind and water within thee, unbind her" He says "Get up" He says and she does this shocked.

Chihiro then recalls Wartortle to his Poke ball and the boy grabs her hands and they start running at extremely fast rates they then open a door and run threw a room full of giant fish that have been gutted then threw a pen of large pigs and make there way back to the Bathhouse and hide behind a door.

"You have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge. Even the tiniest breath will break the spell, and then everyone will see you" He says to Chihiro "Wonderful to see you" A man says in the distance along with random chattering "I'm scared" Chihiro says "Now just stay calm" He tells her.

"Welcome, Welcome. Always nice to see you" one of two frog like humanoids say "I'm back from my mission," the boy says "Welcome back, Master Haku" The greeter says.

"Take a deep breath" Haku says to Chihiro who does what he says, "Hold it" Haku says and Chihiro clamps her mouth shut and the two cross the bridge and while walking they pass a tall black spirit with a strange mask.

"Welcome, Welcome" Some female greeters say to the spirits "Welcome back. Good to see you" They continue on "Hang on. Almost there" Haku tells her.

"Master Haku!" A frog with blue robes says running towards them "Where have you been?" He asks causing Chihiro to open her mouth "Wha…A human?" He asks upon sight of her.

Haku then projects a black sphere over the frog "Let's go!" and grabs Chihiro's hand and the two speed away at high speeds passing threw the greeting women who grabs their dresses to cover up their under section.

Chihiro and Haku then sneak threw a small door escaping everyone and the sphere wears off and the frog drops to the ground and the frog looks around and says "huh? Huh? Huh?" Wondering what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter one of the story this story will have the same storyline but as you can see by the crossover category it will be different along with some other things. I'll update soon. <strong>


	2. Sen's new life

**This is Chapter 2 of my Spirited Away-Pokemon crossover this chapter we get to see the rest of Chihiro's Pokemon team. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Soon Haku and Chihiro hide behind a large bush to hide from everyone "Master Haku, Master Haku" the workers say running around "Hurry. Boy, boy, boy, it stinks up the place" a man inside says, "They know you're here" Haku says, "I'm sorry. I took a breath," Chihiro says apologizing to Haku.<p>

"No Chihiro, you did very well," Haku says to her "Listen carefully to what I tell you to do, you can't stay here. They'll find you and you'll never get to rescue your parents, I'll create a diversion while you escape," Haku explains to the confused and scared trainer.

"No! Don't leave me. I don't wanna be alone" She says "You don't have any choice if you want to help your parents and you won't be alone" Haku says referring to her Pokemon "This is what you have to do" Haku continues.

"They did turn into pigs I wasn't dreaming" Chihiro says coming to reality with the situation "Don't worry" Haku says placing his hand on her forehead and it glows white and shows a mental image of the door near them opening.

"Now, when things quiet down go out through the back gate" He explains as the mental vision shows a long staircase "Go all the way down the stairs until you reach the boiler room where they stoke the fires" Haku continues showing a vision of the door downstairs opening and continuing threw a place of pipes and steam.

"There you'll find Kamajii, the boiler man," Haku says to her "Kamajii?" Chihiro asks, "Tell him you want to work here. Even if he refuses, you must insist. If you don't get a job, Yubaba will turn you into an animal" Haku explains to the confused girl.

"Yubaba, huh?" Chihiro asks curious of who this Yubaba is "You'll see. She's the witch who rules the bathhouse. Kamajii will try to turn you away or trick you into leaving but just keep asking for work. It'll be hard work, but you'll be able to stay here, then even Yubaba can't harm you," Haku explains.

"Master Haku? Master Haku, where are you?" Someone asks, "I have to go. Don't forget, Chihiro, I'm your friend" Haku says to Chihiro "How did you know my name's Chihiro?" Chihiro asks "I've known you since you were very small" Haku replies "Good luck, and whatever you do, don't make a sound" He says to Chihiro.

"Master Haku" a man says "Calm down. I'm coming" Haku says to the man entering the Bathhouse "Master Haku, Yubaba wants to see you" He says, "I know. It's about my mission, right?" Haku asks and shuts the door.

Chihiro then waits for it to quiet down and crawls away silently "There's a human someplace. We must find her," Someone says inside "Let's go this way" Someone else says, "Wait for me. Wait for me. Wait" Someone else, says.

"Come on. Everything's fine" Someone says trying to make sure the customers don't leave or get scared as Chihiro walks out the back door and moves silently towards the stairs and while walking she notices a train going by she the gulps sits down and begins slowly moving down each stair and while doing it she slips but does not fall off.

Chihiro continues walking down the staircase and she then put her feet down on one of the stairs when suddenly it breaks and she starts running down the staircase screaming when she then reaches the end and smacks head first into the wall unharmed and begins panting from the whole thing.

Suddenly she hears the window crack open and frog like worker then pokes head out smoking a cigarette and exhales the smoke. Chihiro unnoticed walks down the stable stone stairs and down to a door way which she opens and enters the boiler room and closes the door.

She then makes her way threw a corridor of pipes steaming and looks threw the door to see a boiler at work with flames coming out in several places and a six armed man with a beard and sunglasses rolling some sort of material and several small creatures carrying coal towards the boiler placing it inside.

Chihiro is a little freighted by this site and walks back a bit but steam hisses and she bounces back Kamajii then bangs a hammer and the creatures carry the coal back to their holes and Chihiro enters the room "Uh, hello. Excuse Me," She says to Kamajii and he then gulps water from his kettle because he's either ignoring her or didn't hear her.

"Uh, hello?" Chihiro asks walking towards Kamajii "Uh, hello. Are you Kamajii?" She asks a little louder "Eh?" he asks and finishes putting some crushed material into the water he's boiling and looks at Chihiro and she whimpers a bit "Haku told me to come here and ask you for work. Could you give me a job please? She asks.

Suddenly four bars attached to hooks come down and the boiler man sighs "Four bath tokens at once" He says and clangs his hammer "Come on. Get to work, you little runts" He says to the soot balls.

"Yeah I'm Kamajii slave to the boiler that heats the baths, move it, ya stupid soot balls," He says "Please, I've gotta get a job here" Chihiro insists knowing it's the only way to survive.

"I don't need any help. The place is full of soot. I just cast a spell on them and I've got all the workers I need" He says and soon the soot balls carry the coals on their backs out and one can't get threw due to Chihiro's foot being in the way she then picks up her foot and says "Oh. Sorry" soon several soot balls and coal pile up under her leg and she jumps to the other side so they can move on.

Chihiro then backs up to the cabinets and Kamajii then reaches out and waves his hand "Out of the way" he says and she sits down on the floor step and he opens the cabinet to get materials out of it and stretches his arms out to get materials out of a high cabinet.

Chihiro then wraps her arms around her legs wondering what to do next when suddenly a soot ball that was carrying a coal is crushed by the weight of the thing and Chihiro wanting to help the poor thing crabs the coal and picks it up to see a smudge underneath but the soot ball quickly pops out and runs back in the hole.

"What should I do with this?" Chihiro asks not knowing much about boilers "Should I leave it here?" She asks wondering if the soot ball will come back for it "Finish what you started human" Kamajii says.

Chihiro then walks towards the boiler slot and throws the coal in and runs the soot balls seeing this as an opportunity to get off work allows the coal to fall on themselves and begin moving towards Chihiro and Kamajii bangs his hammer "Hey, your runts. You wanna turn back into soot?" He asks in an angry tone "And you, back off. You can't just take someone else's job," He tells Chihiro.

"If they don't work, the spell wears off. They turn back into soot. There's no work for you here, got it? Try somewhere else," He tells Chihiro pointing his hammer towards the door and the soot balls get up and carry the coal towards her "You soot balls got a problem? Get back to work!" He orders.

Suddenly the door opens a woman in her early 20's by the looks of her comes in and says "Chow time. What's going on? Are you guys fighting again?" She asks and scoffs holding a bowl of food for Kamajii and a basket of colorful things for the soot balls.

"Where's your other bowl?" She asks "Oh. Ahh" Kamajii says hungry "From yesterday?" She asks and he puts the bowl on the tray "I keep telling you to leave it out, Kamajii" She says "Meal time! Take a break," He says and the soot balls come out hyperactive ready to eat and the woman crouches down and throws the colorful stars to the hungry soot balls watching them grab them excitedly and the women then turns to see Chihiro and gasps, as does she.

"A human! You're in trouble. You're the one everyone's looking for," She says and suddenly all six of Chihiro's Poke balls open and out comes her Wartortle, Meowth, Nidorina, Dusclops, Scizor and Mightyena ready to defend their trainer.

"You will not harm our mistress Chihiro senora," Meowth says sharpening his claws.

Chihiro then recognizes the woman and flashbacks to when she was only about six years old.

* * *

><p>"<em>Chihiro I'm gonna be gone for awhile but I'll be back soon" the same woman says to a younger Chihiro "Okay bye Linda" She says hugging her sister goodbye and she leaves in her car from Pallet town little did she know this would be the last time she'd she her sister until now.<em>

* * *

><p>"She says she wants to work here but I've got all the help I need. Will you take her to see Yubaba? She's a tough little girl I think she can handle it" He tells Lin "No way. I'm not going to risk my life" Lin replies.<p>

"What if I give you this roasted newt? Hmmm?" He asks Lin holding it in his fingertips "It's a good one" He remarks and Lin just frowns "If you want a job, you'll have to make a deal with Yubaba. She's the head honcho here," Kamajii explains to her.

"Give me that! Come on little girl you'll have to follow me," Lin says dumping the stars on the floor for the soot balls "You guys talk like this Yubaba chick is tough, but I bet she's not I say we find her and bust up her sorry ass" Scizor says clanging his claws together.

"Not a good idea the last person to try that ended up being turned into a coal and thrown in here" Kamajii says pointing to the boiler "Done yet?" Lin asks if Chihiro's Pokemon are done chitchatting "Of course senora" Meowth replies retracting his claws.

Chihiro then steps out of the coal nearly tripping and follows Lin "Can't you even manage a "Yes ma'am or a "thank you"?" Lin asks, "Yes ma'am" She replies "What a dope. Hurry up" Lin says impatiently "Yes ma'am" Chihiro says and removes her shoes and Lin scoffs "You don't need your shoes or your socks just leave 'em" Lin says impatiently "Yes, ma'am" Chihiro replies who puts the two on the floor where the soot balls surround them.

"Thank the boiler man, you idiot. You know, he's really sticking his neck out for you" Lin says to Chihiro a bit annoyed who turns to him and bumps his head "Thank you, Mr. Boiler man" Chihiro says "Good luck" He replies giving a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>She then goes the door and her Pokemon follow her and she closes the door behind her "We have to go all the to the top floor. That's where Yubaba lives," Lin explains while Chihiro follows her along with her Pokemon. Chihiro looks up the stairs in amazement "Get over here" Lin says impatiently and Chihiro and her Pokemon follow.<p>

"Those guys will just slow us down" Lin says and Chihiro recalls everyone but Meowth and Wartortle and they get in the elevator and go up and Chihiro looks close to the stone walling while going up "You want to lose your nose?" Lin asks and Chihiro gets away from it.

Once they get to the next floor Lin looks both ways to check if anyone was there and exits with Chihiro, Meowth and Wartortle in tow while walking they pass several cooks preparing food "More appetizers" one says "Not spicy enough" another says.

The two then enter another elevator and goes up "We're halfway there. Just stay close" Lin says "Okay" She replies Chihiro then looks out the window to see all the spirits outside bathing "Here we go" Lin says and when they reach a large obese white spirit with a red hat in is front of them "The radish spirit" She says a bit scared.

He then murmurs and points up "Sorry, sir. This doesn't go any higher. You'll have to take another one. Thank you" Lin says nervous he might see Chihiro and they'll get caught they then exit the elevator and radish spirit follows them "He's following us" Chihiro says "Just don't look at him" Lin replies.

Soon they reach another elevator and Lin stands next to elevator with Chihiro behind her soon it opens and three spirits come out with horns and long teeth "Step out to the right, please, gentlemen" A worker says and the three exit and Chihiro looks at them with a scared face and Lin backs concealing her.

"I don't think they're big enough, your rooms are right this way," the worker says and suddenly he smells something and turns to their direction "Lin" the worker says "What?" She asks and pushes Chihiro in the elevator and the radish spirit follows "What's that smell?" he asks, "It's human. You smell just like a human," He says.

"Oh really? Maybe because I am one" She says "No not you it's fresh where's it coming from Lin? Come on" He says, "You're hiding something. Aren't you?" He asks "Show it to me" He says and is suddenly hit by a blast of water, which he turns around to see it was coming from Chihiro's Wartortle.

"Try to catch us estúpido" Meowth says creating a diversion so Chihiro can get away and him and Wartortle run off "Get back you little creatures!" He says running after them "If you wanna go up, pull the lever on your right" Lin says to Chihiro and she does just that and the two go up in the elevator.

* * *

><p>The elevator continues going up and stops opening and Chihiro looks down the hall seeing the shadows of several spirits and the radish spirit pulls the lever and the two go up higher and while in the elevator Chihiro looks up the spirit and he looks down but Chihiro then looks away so he won't notice her.<p>

Soon the two reach the top floor and the radish spirit looks both ways and Chihiro walks out and spots two doors with a bird statue on top. The Radish spirit then steps back into the door and bows to Chihiro as does she and the door closes.

Chihiro then looks up the bird and notices it looks the same as the bird her and Haku saw outside and she goes to the door handle and prepares to open it "Aren't you even going to knock?" The knock handle with a face says making Chihiro gasps.

"You're the most pathetic little girl I've ever seen" The knock handle continues making Chihiro more scared then she already is and suddenly the lock clicks and that door and several others do the same.

"Well come in" A voice says and Chihiro is too baffled to listen "I said come in" the voice says again pulling Chihiro in with magic causing her to fly across several rooms into she reaches an office and falls headfirst on the ground.

Suddenly three green humans heads with beard mustaches come in jumping around Chihiro making her more frightened "Quiet down. You're making a racket," Yubaba says who has the same head as the bird only with a body.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could give me a job?" Chihiro asks and Yubaba swings her finger zipping Chihiro's mouth with magic and she makes muffled sounds trying to pry it open making Yubaba chuckle.

"I don't want to hear such a stupid request. You're just a stinking, useless weakling. And this is certainly no place for humans" the witch replies putting away some jewelry while filling out paperwork.

"It's a bathhouse for the spirits. It's where they come to replenish themselves," Yubaba says pointing a cigarette in her mouth "And you humans always make a mess of things like your parents, who gobbled up the food of the spirits like pigs" She says lighting a fire like a lighter on her fingertip.

"They got what they deserved and you should be punished too," Yubaba says lighting the cigarette in her mouth and smokes it "You could be a piglet or, maybe you'd prefer a lump of coal?" She asks Chihiro is shaking from fear Yubaba notices this and cackles.

"I can see you shaking. Actually, I'm impressed you made it this far. But I'm sure you didn't do it on your own. Let's thank whoever helped you. Just who was it, dear? Why don't you tell me?" Yubaba asks to the scared little girl.

Yubaba then unzips Chihiro's mouth "Please! Can't you give me a job?" Chihiro asks, "Don't start that again," Yubaba says, "Please, I just want to work" Chihiro says "Don't say that!" Yubaba says and flies up and jumps in front of Chihiro.

"Why in the world do you think I should give you a job? Anyone tell you're a lazy spoiled crybaby and you have no manners. This is a high-class place I'm running here. So there's no job for you. Now get out. I've all the lazy bums I need," She says making Chihiro shiver even more.

"Or maybe I'll five the most difficult job I've got and work you until you breathe your very last breath" Yubaba says with one of her fingers on the girl's throat suddenly they both hear a shake and a baby fussing and baby's foot comes out causing Chihiro to gasp.

"Oh, dear, you woke up the baby, Mommy's here. Be a good boy now" She says the baby "Why are you still here? I told you to leave" Yubaba says to the Chihiro "I want you to give me a job, please!" Chihiro says determined to get a job "Quiet down! You're scaring the baby," Yubaba says and his hit in the foot by the baby.

"Ooh! Hi, sweetie. Don't be angry," She says, "That's a good boy" She says, "I'm not leaving till you give me a job" Chihiro says, "Okay, Okay just be quiet" Yubaba says "Here comes Mommy. I'm coming to get you" Yubaba says and goes into the curtain and one of the papers and pens flies into Chihiro's hands.

"That's your contract" Yubaba says from a distance "Sign your name away, and I'll put you to work" Yubaba says pulling wood out of her hair and using her powers to put everything back into place "I hear one little complaint out of you, you'll be joining your parents in the pigpen" Yubaba says.

"So I…Do I sign my name here" Chihiro asks "Just sign it. Do you want the job or not?" Yubaba asks Chihiro and she gets down and starts writing her name down "I can't believe the oath I took. Give a job to anyone who asks" She says to herself straightening a portrait "Ridiculous. I hate being so nice all the time. Ha!" She says turning a lamp on and using her magic.

"Are you done yet?" She asks and pulls the contract her way "So, your name's Chihiro" Yubaba says "Yes, ma'am" She replies nervous "What a pretty name" She says removing several letters from it "And it belongs to me now" She says.

"From now on, your name is Sen. You got that?" Yubaba asks, "Answer me, Sen!" Yubaba orders, "Yes, ma'am" She replies, "You called for me?" Haku asks just entering the office.

"This girl signed a contract. Set her up with a job" Yubaba says to her apprentice "Right. What's your name?" Haku asks "What? Chih…Oh. It's Sen," She says wondering why he asked, "Okay, Sen. Follow me" Haku says as she does just that.

Soon the two go down in the elevator "Haku, uh…" "Don't talk to me, and address me as Master Haku" He says interrupting he before she could thank him.

* * *

><p>Soon the two walk down the stairs being stared at by many of the workers and up top without being seen Meowth and Wartortle watch their mistress move ready to save her when needed.<p>

"I don't care if Yubaba get's angry with us" A worker says, "We're not taking humans," Aogaeru the assistant manager of the bathhouse says "She's already under contract" Haku replies "What?" The workers asks, "I promise to work very hard" Chihiro says bowing "We are not gonna take in our department" a female worker says "She'll stink up the whole place" another says "We don't want her" Another says.

"Three days of eating our food and her smell will go away," Haku says "If she doesn't work hard, roast her, boiler her, do whatever you want" Haku says and Meowth from a distance takes this as the last straw and jumps down and everyone looks at him surprise.

"Oh look at him, he's so cute" One of the female workers says, "Hey who do you think you are? Get lost," The worker next to Aogaeru says "I will show you who I…" but before he could finish Sen gives him the look to stop he retracts the claws.

"Apologizes señor" Meowth says "Why don't you go get stuck in a tree or something?" a worker asks "Do not push me!" He says pouncing up the walls "But my name is Meowth remember that" He says.

"Alright now get back to work. Where is Lin?" Haku asks "What? Don't you dump her on me" Lin says, "You said you wanted an assistant," Haku says, "That's perfect. Give the girl to Lin" The worker says "Great" Lin says "Sen get going" Haku says to her "Right" Sen says running towards her "Why are you picking on me? You owe me one, Haku. You hear me? She tells Haku.

"Have a nice day" Aogaeru "Come on" Lin says to Sen who follows her soon the two walk down the hall and Sen even wonders if her older sister has lost all her memories from the human world and when they are half way there Lin goes in and hugs Sen tightly.

"What?" Sen asks, "You don't think I remembered you didn't you?" She asks "No Linda I didn't" Sen says smiling "I didn't recognize cause it's been so long until your Spanish Meowth told me your name" Lin explains and lets go of her.

"I can't believe you pulled it off. You're such a dope. I was really worried" Lin explains "Now keep on your toes, and if you need anything, ask me okay?" Lin says "Okay" Sen replies.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Lin asks "I don't feel so good" Sen replies weakly.

* * *

><p>"So, this is our room. A little food and some sleep and you'll be fine" Lin explains and Chihiro unleashes the other four Pokemon.<p>

"So there's are our new digs huh? Sweet this looks like a cool place to kick it" Scizor says jumping on a table laying it "Wow there gangster it's not a good idea for you guys to stay in her you need hide" Lin says to the four Pokemon "No prob player" Scizor says opening the door and jumping on roof laying down.

"We'll come back inside when it rains I'll go get War and Meowth" Nidorina says, "Here's your apron. You have to wash it yourself. Your pants. You're so puny" Lin says trying to find the right shape shirt "Way too big" She says pulling a shirt "Lin, you know Haku?" Sen asks "What about him?" Lin asks back.

"There aren't two of him here, are there?" She asks "Two Hakus? I can barely stand one. Too big" She replies looking at shirts "He's Yubaba's henchman. Don't trust anything he says" Lin says.

Sen after hearing that sighs and has a low moan "Let's see" Lin says looking for a shirt the right size for Sen when she starts crying "Ah, here we go. Wh-What's wrong with you?" Lin asks rubbing her back comforting her "Are you feeling okay?" Lin asks "Quiet down. What's your problem?" A girl asks trying to sleep "It's the new girl. She doesn't feel so good" Lin replies.

* * *

><p>Walking up to Yubaba's penthouse on the stairs Haku looks down wondering about something.<p>

Once there he stands before Yubaba who wraps herself in a dark blue cloak and bows before she goes out and flies like a bird with her bird henchmen out into the spirit world as Dawn comes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter two and as you can see I've based the voices and characteristics of some other medias like Scizor sounds like Jazz from the Transformers franchise and Meowth sounds like Puss in boots these where just off the top of my head. I'll update soon.<strong>


	3. It's hard work

**Okay we are up to Chapter three in my Spirited Away-Pokemon crossover last chapter Chihiro became Sen. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In the girl's room in the bathhouse Sen cries softly on her mattress. Last night Lin had told her the secret about Haku and that did not sit well with her.<p>

The door creaks open and Sen hears this as does Meowth who along with the other Pokemon sleep on the balcony and she hard foot steps coming her way and she shut her eyes scared to imagine what will happen next.

"Meet me at the bridge. I'll take you to your parents" Haku says revealing he is the person who entered the room and she keeps her eyes closed until the door closes and gets up and looks around to see everyone still asleep.

* * *

><p>Sen then grabs her shirt and walks out the room and Meowth, Wartortle and Mightyena wake up and follow her. Sen with her shirt on walks down the stairs with the three Pokemon and makes her way to the boiler room where she finds Kamajii asleep.<p>

"My shoes are gone" Sen says and the soot balls notice her and bring the shoes out from the hole to her "Thank you" Sen says in gratitude taking out the socks and placing her feet inside and goes towards the exit the soot balls then go up and down and she waves goodbye to the small things as she and her Pokemon exit the place.

* * *

><p>She then exits the building and walks up the stairs while doing this she notices a building but quickly continues up.<p>

Sen then exits threw the small door at the entrance while coming out she see's the same spirit with a mysterious mask on and she just stares at it for a few seconds before crossing the bridge and when Sen looks back the spirit is gone.

"That was strange" Wartortle comments suddenly they turn around to see Haku next to them "Follow Me," He says and the four do just that as they follow the boy threw a field of flowers "We don't have much time. If you're found here, you'll be turned into a pig yourself," Haku explains to the young trainer "That's reassuring" Mightyena says.

The five then find themselves at a pigpen "You must never come her without me. Understand?" Haku tells Sen "I understand" She replies.

Soon the five enter the pigpen and Sen spots two large pigs and she looks at Haku who gives a "Go ahead" motion and she goes over to them "Mom, Dad, are you all right? It's me, Sen. Hey, Wake up!" She says a bit spastic "Mom! Dad!" She says again.

Sen gets no responds only an ear flop from one "What's wrong with them? Are they sick?" She asks "No. They ate too much. They're sleeping it off. They don't remember being human," He explains to her "So look hard. It's up to you to remember which ones they are" He continues to explain.

Sen then tear up a bit "Don't you worry, I promise I'll get you out of here. So just don't get any fatter or they'll eat you!" Sen yells out and runs off.

* * *

><p>Sen soon puts her head in her knees and Haku pulls out something "Here are your clothes. Hide them" Haku says and Chihiro grabs them "I thought they'd been thrown away" Sen says, "You'll need them to get home" He says and Sen pulls out a card from it "My Pokemon license still here" She says.<p>

She reads it "Chihiro. Chihiro. That's my name, isn't it?" She asks, "That's how Yubaba controls you bye stealing your name. So hold on to that card. Keep it hidden and while you're here, you must call yourself Sen" Haku explains to her "I can't believe I forgot my name. She almost took it from me" Sen says.

"If you completely forget it, you'll never find your way home, I've tried everything to remember mine" Haku says "You can't remember your name?" Sen asks "No. But for some reason, I remember yours" He says he then takes out a rice ball "Here you go. Eat this. You must be hungry" Haku says "No" She says "I put a spell on it so it'll give you back your strength. Just eat it" Haku says.

Sen then takes the Rice ball and takes a bite she then takes another and continues eating and while doing this she begins to tear up she then finishes it and begins crying and while doing so Haku puts his arm over her catching Meowth's attention "Have some more. You'll be all right," Haku says handing her the other two.

"I've got to go now. I'll be back to help you soon. Just stay out of trouble," Haku says to Sen "Thank you, Haku. You're a good friend" Sen says and runs up the bridge along with Mightyena and Wartortle and Haku looks down to Meowth "I will be watching you and your master the Bruja senor" Meowth says following the three.

Sen who walks to the other side of the bridge looks up and see's a Dragon flying away "Haku. He's a dragon?" She asks "Apparently mistress" Meowth says and she walks away with her Pokemon with the masked spirit in tow.

* * *

><p>In the boiler room Kamajii wakes up and takes a drink from his tea kennel and finds Sen sleeping next to her clothes Kamajii then places a pair of sheets on top of her.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon thunderclouds come in and it begins to rain as Yubaba returns to the Bathhouse with her bird servant and the lights in the town come on and the girls begin to put the sheets away.<p>

"Where were you, Sen? I was really worried" Lin asks, "I'm sorry" She responds.

* * *

><p>Soon the workers all go down stairs to begin they're shifts and the girls start by cleaning the floors which Sen does at a slow rate she then squeezes the water from the rag into a bucket "Gee, Sen I've seen turtles go faster then that" Lin says after observing the girl's pace.<p>

"Lin and Sen, you get the big tub today" Aogaeru says "What? Hey, that's frog work" Lin says "Orders from the top. So quit your complaining" He replies and walks off.

Sen then goes to the door and opens she then pours the water from the bucket outside she then looks outside to see the same spirit she saw on the bridge twice standing out in the rain "Hello. Aren't you getting wet out there?" Sen asks and just a dim silence.

Meowth then walks in and climbs on to her back "Excuse me señor, are you okay out there?" Meowth asks with still silence "Sen, hurry up" Lin says wanting her sister to get moving "Coming. I'll leave the door open for you" Sen says and walks off and the spirit then enters the Bathhouse and closes the door on his way in.

"Heard you got the big tub, Lin" A girl says mockingly "Leave me along" She replies and the two make their way to a large tub that's covered in moss "Those jerks. They haven't cleaned this tub in months" Lin comments on the tub's condition and two frogs watching then snicker and Lin looks back and I hide.

Sen then enters the room and falls down making the frog's snicker and Meowth angrier she then gets and Meowth walks away "I will be right back mistress" He says.

"Hey well if it isn't the cute little…ouch hey what did you do that for?" Get away from me you little…run away!" A worker says and both scream and run from the cat scratch Pokemon as he returns to his mistress "Just had to take care of some business" He says.

"We only use this tub for our really filthy guests. Disgusting. This sludge is so caked on, it'll take days to scrub off" Lin says "Lin, Sen, you've got some customers on the way" Aogaeru says, "Wait! Give us a minute. This is clearly harassment," Lin says throwing the sponge on the ground.

"The Bruja did this just to spite us," Meowth says thinking Yubaba did this just to make Sen miserable "We'll have to soak it off. Get an herbal soak token from the foreman" Lin says pickup Sen's feet and pushing her out of the tub causing her to fall down.

"A what?" Sen asks "An herbal soak token" She replies "All right" Sen says running off "Hey, Lin, what's a foreman?" Sen asks.

* * *

><p>In her penthouse Yubaba examines some jewelry and suddenly senses something "Hmm. Something's coming. I wonder what?" She asks herself putting the jewelry in a box and then goes to a window and opens it and looks around outside.<p>

"What useless scum is sleeking around in the rain?" She asks herself looking out into town and in the town the spirits go back into the buildings and close the doors turning off everything but the lamps as a large spirit covered in sludge gurgling and walking towards the Bathhouse at it's own pace.

* * *

><p>"I can't waste a token on you. Relax. Good morning" the foreman says to Sen and then hands a bath token to worker "Enjoy. Have a nice bath" He says handing a token to a worker with a spirit behind her "For the radish spirit" A worker says "One sulfur soak" He says handing her a token.<p>

"Why are you still standing here? Scrub it yourself," The foreman says to Sen "I'm not giving you a token. Relax. Good morning" The foreman says to her then a passing spirit.

"I said scrub it yourself" The foreman says "But I was told it has to have an herbal soak" Sen says "That's too bad. Mugwort bath? Relax and enjoy it," he says handing a token to a worker when suddenly the spirit Sen allowed in appears Sen then notices this and follows his head movements making the foreman confused suddenly phone rings.

"Foreman speaking. Oh, yes. What?" He asks as an herbal soak token floats up and lands in Sen's hand "Thank you very much" She says bowing and runs off "Get back here! Hey! Wait a minute," He says, "What's going on" Yubaba asks over the phone "Nothing. Everything's fine" The foreman says nervously.

* * *

><p>"We have an intruder" Yubaba says, "Is it a human?" The foreman asks on her skull phone "I'm not quite sure. Figure it out and report back" She replies to the foreman.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, Sen. You got a really good one. Clip this on, then let go" She says clipping the token to a hook and closes the hidden compartment "Goes straight to Kamajii, then he sends us our water" She says explaining the process to Sen and a slide comes out "You pull on this to start the water flowing. Give it a try" Lin says and the girl walks up the tub and holds the rope but then she slips and starts the water flow filling the tub with steaming water.<p>

"Uh, you're such a klutz" Lin says "Yuck! What's in this water?" Sen asks "Dried worm salt. It's supposed to be good for you" Lin replies "And with water this murky. You can't see all the sludge in the tub" Lin continues "Señora Lin why do they have such distaste for our mistress?" Meowth asks entering the room.

"They're not big fans of humans" She replies "Yet they seem use to you" Scizor says entering the room "I've been here awhile, they'll eventually get to you too" Lin says referring to Sen. She then jumps down from the tub "Yank it again when the bath is full, it'll stop" Lin says "You can let go of the rope now. I'll get us some breakfast," Lin says exiting the room.

"Okay" Sen replies and lets the rope go she then turns around to notice the spirit from the bridge and the one she let in standing the corner Sen then slips and falls on the ground again "Uh, sir. The bath's not ready yet" Sen says and the spirit pulls out several bath tokens "There's so many" She says "What? They're all for me?" She asks "Uh—Uh" He responds apparently unable to talk.

"Thanks, but I don't need any more" Sen says "Uh" He says "No. I only need one" She says making him sigh and he fades away and the tokens fall to the ground as the tub begins to overflow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we wrapped up Chapter three and so far Meowth has distrust of Haku giving who is master is and becomes very protective of Chihiro. I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	4. Stink Spirit

**Okay were up to Chapter 4 in my spirited away-Pokemon crossover fic. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Yubaba then speeds down the stairs "Oh, Yubaba" The worker says, "It's a stink spirit," Yubaba says knowing what the thing is.<p>

"And apparently, it's an extra smelly one" He comments, "He's headed for the bridge," A frog worker says "We're closed. Go away. We're not open. Go! Please, go. Leave us," the frog says wanting the stink spirit not to enter the Bathhouse.

The workers then inhale the spirits fumes and it even causes the frog to fall down unconscious.

"Hmm. Something's fishy. That doesn't seem like a stink spirit to me. But we have no choice. Go greet him just give him a bath and get him out of here as fast as you can" Yubaba says.

* * *

><p>"Everyone go back to your rooms. Back to your rooms" a worker, says "Don't worry about a thing" one worker says "Everybody just be calm," Another says and Sen comes out looking around "Sen, Yubaba wants to see you" Aogaeru says "Yes sir" She replies.<p>

* * *

><p>Sen, don't mess this up. Take this guest to the big tub and take care of him" Yubaba says to the young trainer "But-But, I…" "No buts, or I'll turn you into coal" Yubaba says "You here me?" She asks.<p>

"It's here" a worker says as workers run in as the grotesque stink spirit enters the base house leaving behind a trail of purple ooze "Hold your hands down you'll insult our guest" Yubaba says to Sen who attempts to cover her nose after smelling the foul sent from the spirit.

"Look about you, customer. Welcome to our baths" Yubaba says trying not to inhale the creature's scent the creature then holds out his hand making Yubaba gag "Oh, its money, Sen, take the nice customer's money" Yubaba says to Sen who is trying not to puke "Yes, ma'am" She replies nervously and the spirit drops money into her hands along with sludge causing her to shiver with disgust and gulp.

"Don't make him wait. Get him to the bath" Yubaba says "This way" Sen says nervously leading the spirit to the big tub.

* * *

><p>Lin then gets threw a crowd of people carrying two bowls rice she and Sen were going to eat and Lin smells the stink spirit's scent and just sighs from the scent of the grotesque creature "Get out of my way!" A worker says running away from the stink spirit.<p>

"Sen!" Lin says as her sister guides the stink spirit towards the tub and Lin becomes disgusted by the creature as the rice degrades into a black substance "Our food!" She says "Mistress I am coming!" Meowth says gathering the others as they follow the stink spirit "Follow us Senora" Meowth says to Lin.

* * *

><p>"Open your windows, all of them!" Yubaba says flying around and looks down to see the spirit crawling towards the tub as the purple ooze begins to come towards Sen she gasps and grabs the bucket full of bath tokens the masked spirit gave her.<p>

The spirit then dives headfirst into the tub and the water pours threw and becomes covered in his sludge and right before Sen is hit by the water a mysterious force picks her up and reveals it to be her Dusclops using psychic "Who is that?" Is he a guest?" Yubaba asks, "I don't think so" The worker never seeing Dusclops before.

The stink spirit then looks up at Sen and growls apparently asking to be bathed "What? Just a minute, sir" Sen says and motions for Dusclops to bring her down which he does and she begins to walk threw the sludge to the compartment making Yubaba chuckle "Disgusting?" She asks the worker behind her.

"I don't think it's very funny," The worker says having a sense of morality "Let's see what she'll do next" Yubaba says observing the girl's work and Sen makes her way to the compartment "Look. She wants to refill the tub" Yubaba says "Oh, dear! She's gonna waste all our good water!" He says thinking how much it will take to clean the stink spirit.

She then opens the compartment and pulls out a token and attempts to put it on the clip but it slips and falls down but then grabs another one and successfully sends it to Kamajii "Hmm. Who gave her all the bath tokens?" Yubaba asks, "Don't look at me. I didn't do it," The worker says.

Sen then goes up to the rope to refill the tub and while doing this the creature breaths on Sen causing her great discomfort but she continues to the rope and tugs on but then she slips on falls into the sludge and the water then comes down covering the creature and the tub overflows and falls out of the tub.

"Oh, no! That's our best herbal formula!" The worker says and the spirit picks up Sen who is struggling to get out of the sludge and comes spraying water out of her mouth and she finds herself against the creature and goes into to find some wedged in the creature.

"Sen! Sen, where are you?" Lin asks wearing a handkerchief so she doesn't inhale the creature's scent "Over here!" Sen says holding on to the wedge "Don't worry, st-stay right where you. I'm coming to help you. You're going to fine. I won't let him hurt you" Lin says.

"I think he needs help. It feels like there's a thorn in his side" Sen says "A thorn?" Lin asks, "It won't come out!" Sen says trying to pull it out. Scizor then comes in and goes for the thorn "Let me show you how it's done!" He proclaims and goes to pull the thorn out "What's that? He has a thorn? Hmm" She says and looks at the work "Get the staff down there. Step on it" She orders "Huh?" The worker "Right, right, right! Get downstairs! Help her! You! All of you!" The worker says.

"Listen to me. That's no stink spirit we have on our hands" Yubaba says to the Scizor, Sen and Lin trying to pull the thorn out and the witch pulls out a rope using her magic and throws it their way "Grab onto this rope" She says "Wait!" Sen says and the rope lands in her arms and she attempts to wrap it around the thorn with no avail but then Lin comes in and wraps it.

"Mmm. Hold on tight" Lin says "Got it" Sen says "Got it" Scizor says going for the rope "Not you!" Lin says not wanting the rope to break because of his claws "Hurry up, now" Yubaba says "Get in there" a worker says as the staff gets and grabs hold of the rope "Everyone get in there and help them" Yubaba orders.

"We've got it tied on!" Sen says and Yubaba then pulls out two fans "Everyone. Ready on my command" She proclaims "And…heave!" She says waving the fans "And…heave!" They all say, "Heave!" Lin says, "Heave!" The workers say repeatedly and soon a bicycle comes out of the spirit "A bicycle?" Sen asks, "Thought so, get ready, now" Yubaba says.

"Heave!" The workers says and the bicycle begins to come out along with a lot of junk and trash and Sen finds a fish hook and yanks it right out and a purple liquid comes out and the water goes down and engulfs Sen in the water.

Soon the water flows down "Sen, Sen where are you?" Lin asks concerned about her sister's well being. Sen soon finds herself in a field of water and inside the tub and brown skull with white brows come out "Well done" He says and the water surrounded Sen goes down "Huh? She asks and finds a ball of green material and a strange looking black orb in her hands.

Yubaba then looks down to see pieces of gold on the ground "Gold! Gold!" The workers say and rush to grab them "Hey, wait! That's company property! Stop!" The worker with a green hat says "Back off! Our guest is still here, you idiots!" Yubaba says not wanting to offend the guest.

Suddenly the tub begins to rumble, "Sen, you're in our guest's way. Step aside" Yubaba says "Yes ma'am" Sen replies "Open the main gates! Make way!" Yubaba says and Sen runs off the tub as the skull comes out of the tub with a large multi limbed serpent creature and flies out the main gate into rain.

"Sen, you did great! We made so much money!" Yubaba says hugging Sen "That spirit is rich and powerful. Everyone, learn from Sen. Sake's on the house tonight" Yubaba says and everyone cheers and Sen smiles feeling proud about this "But first, hand over all the gold you picked up" Yubaba says and the cheering dies instantly.

"That's not fair! How stingy! That's no fair!" The workers says and the spirit who goes unnoticed looks into his hand and the Pokemon nod at each other proud they helped somewhat in all this.

* * *

><p>The following night on the balcony Sen sits down and Lin walks over to her with a plate with three dumplings on it and Lin sits down and hands one to Sen "Here. I swiped a dumpling for you" She says, "Thank you" She replies taking it "What a day. Mmm" She says and the two begin eating the dumplings "Lin have you seen Haku?" Sen asks "Not Haku again" She says having contempt for him.<p>

"He just disappears sometimes. Rumor has it he runs around doing Yubaba's dirty work" Lin explains to her sister "Does he really?" She asks, "Lights out, Lin" A woman says, "Fine" She replies and the lights go off and the moonlight shines upon the room.

"Ahh the moonlight is truly beautiful tonight," Meowth, says sitting at the end of the balcony looking up at the moon and Sen looks down to a train as it drives threw the water-covered ground "There's so much water. It looks like a sea" Sen says, "What'd you expect after all that rain?" Lin asks "I've gotta get out of this place. Someday, I'm getting back to the human world" Lin says and Sen looks down at the black stone and green orb.

"What are your ideals?" A deep voice asks making Sen gasp in surprise "So how'd you get here?" Lin asks "What?" Sen asks back and Lin giggles slightly "You heard me how'd you get here?" Lin asks her sister again "I-I don't want to talk about it" She replies not wanting to tell her about mom and dad.

"You'll tell me sooner or later" Lin comments continuing to eat her dumpling and move up to rub Sen's back "It's okay to tell me" Lin says telling her sister she can trust her and Sen smiles and continues to eat the dumpling.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter four and instead of just the medicine Sen also got the dark stone from the river god and it asked her what her ideals are. I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	5. Boh and NoFace

**Okay we are up to Chapter 5 in my spirited away-Pokemon crossover fic last chapter we dealt with the stink spirit and Sen obtained a medicine cake and the dark stone from the river god she helped. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In the dead of night in the bathhouse the frog walks down the halls and goes to the big tub where the river spirit bathed in and takes a toothpick and begins running it threw the floorboards intending to find gold "Hmmm. Uh-uh" He says not finding any gold when suddenly a piece of gold falls down and he grabs it "Huh? Ahh! It's gold! Huh?" He says looking up to see the spirit Sen let in.<p>

"What do you think you're doing? You're not allowed in there! The bath's closed. Get out, you! Get out of there!" He says and from the spirits palm two more pieces of gold fall out and he grabs them both.

"Ooh! Oh! More gold!" He says "Are you…Are you…are you giving them to me?" He asks and the spirit makes more gold from it's palm and shakes it around and the frog gulps "Wait. You can make gold," He asks and the spirit shakes it as the frog comes closer "Uh, gimme!" The frog says succumbing to greed and digs in to the gold but is quickly grabbed by the spirit and throws him in his mouth swallowing him whole and all that can be heard is muffled shouting.

"What's going on down there? It's way past bedtime come on!" Auregeo says and several pieces of gold fall down and he hears growling and looks up to see the spirit now larger and with frog legs "Hey, boss, up here. I'm hungry. Starving! And I want you to serve me" He says with the frog's voice now acting as his own.

"I know that voice" he says, "Here, I'll pay you up front. And… I wanna take a bath too. Why don't you wake everyone up?" He says.

* * *

><p>Soon in the meadow Sen runs towards her parent's pig pen and runs over the pigs "Mom, Dad, I got a gift from the river spirit! Maybe if you eat it, it'll break the spell," She says and several pigs raise their heads after hearing this and go towards her "Which ones are you?" She asks "Mom, dad!" She says and the pigs just snort and squeal.<p>

* * *

><p>Sen then wakes up shocked and looks around and then sighs "Bad dram" She says closing her eyes and opens them "Lin?" She asks noticing her sister isn't there and notices that nobody is there.<p>

She then puts her clothes on and walks out to the balcony and see's her Pokemon are here "Wartortle where is everyone?" Sen asks "I don't know when we woke up everyone was gone we haven't seen Meowth either" He replies.

"Wow. It really is a sea" Sen says looking out to see the ocean she then looks to see the pigpen "There's Mom and Dad's pigpen" She says "I sure hope they're doing all right over there" Sen says and looks up to see the chimney lit "Kamajii lit the boiler already?" Sen asks "How long was I asleep?" Sen asks "Mistress!" Meowth says running in "You might want to follow me" He says.

"Hurry up!" a worker says as the workers run up and down the stairs "Come on, he's starving! Can't you cook any faster?" Aurego says to the cooks "Serve everything you've got, even leftovers if you have to. Hurry up! He's starving!" the worker says.

"Hey, Sen" Lin says, "Oh, Lin" Sen says and Lin walks up to her "I was just coming to wake you up. Look" Lin says holding a gold piece "It's real gold. There's a new guest here who's loaded. "He's giving gold away by the handfuls!" Lin says.

The spirit now with hair eats many plates full of food, which is being handed to him by the workers as he takes a bath "Just keep the food coming. I wanna eat everything!" He proclaims throwing gold to the workers around him.

"Hmm, Who is the guest?" Sen asks, "Oh, who cares? Come on, before Yubaba wakes up" Lin says, "I'm going to go look for Haku" Sen says "Oh! Would you quit worrying about Haku?" Lin asks "Come on, Sen. Let's go get some gold." Lin says a bit greedily "Let's go get some more," A worker says "You bet!" Lin says.

Sen then goes back to the room with her Pokemon and goes on the balcony and looks out to the pigpen and sighs, "Where is Haku? He better get here before I forget what my parents look like" She says she then slumps down on the railing "I sure hope Dad hasn't gotten too fat" Sen says concerned for both Haku and her parents.

"If we don't get out of this place we'll never make it to the indigo plateau" Mightyena says, "You need to tell Lin they're her parents too" Nidorina says to her trainer thinking she needs to tell her sister about what has happened to her parents and Sen closes her eyes thinking of what to do.

"Will this stop you from leading you towards your ideals?" the voice from last night asks making Sen opening her eyes and gasps and looks down to see a white and green dragon flying threw the air surrounded by paper sticks.

"Haku?" She asks wondering if that's Haku in his dragon form and watches as he falls into the water "It's Haku! He's back!" Sen says and watches as the paper sticks chase him around "Are birds chasing him?" Sen asks and Haku then flies up with the paper sticks chasing him.

"Haku! Fight 'em! Come on!" Sen says encouraging the dragon boy to fight back against the sticks and looks to see Haku has wounds covering his body making Sen gasp "He's hurt!" Sen says "Haku, this way!" she says to Haku who follows her and comes towards the balcony "Aah!" She yells and she and her Pokemon jump out of the way as he rams threw the doors and the sticks come to follow only for Sen to half way close the door as several come threw and hit Sen but they then are ripped off by her and thrown to the ground motionless.

"Huh? Its just paper" Sen says when suddenly the paper all get up and fly out the window out the sea. Sen then looks to see Haku in his dragon form bleeding from the mouth "Haku, you're bleeding" Sen says and Haku just looks at her as he bleeds "Hold still. Those paper things are gone now. You're going to be all right," Sen says and he just growls and flies threw the window and Sen runs towards the balcony and watches as the dragon boy hits the wall and flies up.

"He went in that top window. I've got to get there before he bleeds to death!" Sen says "Then let's go!" Wartortle says and they run off to save the dragon boy from death but unknown to them one of the paper sticks gets up and follows the seven as they go off to save Haku.

* * *

><p>"Welcome the rich man he's hard for you to miss. His butt keeps getting bigger so there's plenty there to kiss"<p>

"Oh, hey, everybody, bow down" Aurgeo says after singing and they all do the same.

"Beg for tips. This is the time. Beg for tips make yourselves a dime"

"Give me some dough! Give me some tips!" the workers say and Sen goes threw the crowd to get to the elevator only to bump into a worker who grabs her by the arm "Hey, what are you doing" He asks "Going upstairs" She says "No, you're not" He says and notices the blood on her hands "Huh? Aah! Blood!" He says after getting it on his hands.

"Get out of the way! Our guest is coming through here!" Aurgeo says and Sen then bows to the spirit "Thank you for helping me earlier" Sen says thanking the spirit for giving her the bath tokens "Don't talk to him, you stinking hum...Hey!" Aurgeo says and is grabbed by the spirit and throws him into the crowd.

The spirit then goes towards her and holds out both his hands and a large amount of gold appears and all the workers gasp at the sight of the gold and Sen waves her head in a "No" fashion "I don't want any, but thanks" Sen says causing the spirit's mask to frown "I'm sorry, but I'm in a really big hurry" Sen says and runs off and the spirit drops all the gold on the floor.

Soon the workers all go for the gold surrounding the spirit as Sen slips away threw an unoccupied hallway "Hey, there! Hey! Get back! Get back now!" Aurgeo says taking a stick to him the workers with to get them away from the spirit "Everybody, out!" He says.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir. You'll have to excuse the little girl. She's just a human" He says trying not to offend the spirit and he then looks down at the assistant manager "Wipe that smile off your face" He says opening his mouth "You're still smiling" He says grabbing both him and a worker girl trying to get some gold and puts them in her mouth and swallows them causing the workers to panic and run away.

* * *

><p>Soon Sen and her six Pokemon make there way out a window and Scizor picks her up "Let's just make this faster" He says and the two fly up as the others begin their way up to the top to find Haku before he dies. Scizor then places Sen on a ladder, which she climbs the thing up to the tower and she then takes a moment to rest and the paper stick then taps her head and she turns to see Yubaba with her sunglasses.<p>

"It's Yubaba!" Sen says, "If she finds us she'll cut our legs off and probably make us tap dance!" Scizor says, as even he is afraid of the witch and he grabs the girl and flies up the ladder at a fast speed as the witch in her bird form flies towards her tower and enters her balcony and is greeted by the three heads and her bird counterpart as she enters her penthouse.

Soon Sen and her Pokemon find them at the window "Alright I think it's safe" Wartortle says and Sen attempts to open the window with no avail when suddenly the stick goes in threw the window and unlocks it and the seven all fall threw the window and the seven find themselves in a cushioned room filled with toys and pillows.

"Okay this place just gets stranger with each passing moment" Wartortle says observing the place "We're in a big mess" Yubaba says from a distance and Sen turns to the direction of the voice and she goes towards it "I found out who our rich customer is. He's a No-Face! It's all your fault. You're so greedy" Yubaba says to a worker over her skull phone.

"You attract terrible guests. All right, I'm on my way" She says and Sen looks threw the door "Don't let him eat anyone else till I get down there" Yubaba says and she then sighs "Haku is bleeding all over the carpet. Get him of here. He'll be dead soon anyway" Yubaba says to the heads making Sen worried.

Yubaba then turns towards the door and begins walking that way and Sen gasps and runs not wanting for Yubaba to send her to the pigpen or at worst kill her and while the Pokemon hide in random places Sen then goes into a stack of pillow to hide from the cruel witch.

Yubaba then enters the room and starts going threw the pillows only to find a large baby in the pillows cooing "Hi, sweetie. Hiding under the cushions again?" Yubaba asks and the baby begins crying, "Oh, I woke you, and you were sound asleep. I'm sorry. Let me give you a kiss" Yubaba says she says leaning in and kissing the baby placing the pillow on top of his head.

She then places several things on a coach and flips a switch turning off the light and exits the room closing the curtains behind her.

Sen seeing since it is safe tries to get out but a large hand comes out grabs her and pulls her back "Ow! Let go of me!" Sen says and notices it is Yubaba's baby son "Boh" who was grabbing her "Wow, you're a big baby. Would you mind letting go of me? I'm in a really big hurry," She explains to Boh.

"You came in here to make me sick" Boh says "Huh?" Sen asks, "You're a bad germ from outside, aren't you?" Boh asks, "I'm not a germ, I'm a human. Now, would you please let go of me?" She asks "You'll get sick if you go outside. So stay here and play with me," Boh says still holding on to her arm.

"You won't get sick" She says, "Yes, you will. That's why I've never left this room" Boh says "Staying in this room is what'll make you sick. Listen, someone very important to me is terribly hurt. I've got to go right now, so please let go of me," Sen explains to Boh.

"If you go I'll cry, and Mama will hear me and Mama will come in here and kill you," Boh says "Play with me, or I'll break your arm" Boh says twisting her arm "That hurts!" She says "Please! I'll play with you later, okay?" She says, "No, I wanna play now!" Boh says, "No, I wanna play now!" He says twisting her arm more.

She then holds out her hand, which is covered with dry blood "Germs! I've got germs, see?" She says to Boh and the baby let's go and begins crying hysterically and Sen then runs out from the pillows and the room as the baby get's out of the pile and she looks to see the heads attempting to push Haku down a hole.

"Haku!" Sen says running towards him as does her Pokemon "What are you doing? Get away! Get back! Haku, are you okay?" Sen asks Haku in dragon form "Can you hear me?" She asks him and the heads mumble "Shut your mouth! Haku!" Sen says and suddenly Yubaba's bird comes in and attacks Sen "Wartortle use ice beam!" She orders Wartortle who launches a beam of blue energy on the bird freezing it and it falls to the ground immobilized and Boh then comes into the room and walks while grunting and panting "I'm not afraid of germs. If you don't play with me, I'll cry" Boh says.

"Please don't cry. Just wait" Sen says nervously "Right now, or I'll start crying" Boh says and the baby begins to cry "Don't cry! Don't cry!" Sen says scared and even the heads are afraid and the stick comes up "What a spoiled brat!" It says with the same voice as Yubaba and flies over to Boh "Shut your big mouth! You're a bit of a porker, aren't you?" it asks and goes to the ground and out comes Yubaba only see-through.

"Hmm. Still see-through" She comments "Mama?" Boh asks, "You pea-brain. Can't you even tell me from your own mother?" She asks and flicks her finger and in an instant Boh is transformed into a portly mouse.

"There, now. Your body matches your brain" She says, "Let's see. What else can we mess with?" She asks and she flickers her hand, which thaws out Yubaba's bird and turns it in a small black bird like creature, which falls on the ground next to Boh and the three heads then stack on each other and transform into Boh.

"Okay this is turning into a freak show before my very eyes" Scizor says, "This is our little secret. You tell anyone else, and I'll rip your mouth out" She says, "Who are you?" Sen asks "Zaneba. I'm Yubaba's twin sister. It was nice of you to lead me straight to this dragon's hiding place. Now hand him over to me," She says.

"What do you want with Haku? He's badly hurt," Sen says "Too bad. He stole my solid gold seal. It's magic and powerful, and I want it back!" She says, "Haku wouldn't steal. He's a good person" Sen says "Huh! Do you know why he became my sister's apprentice? To steal her magic secrets, and now he's stolen my magic too. He's a greedy little thief. There's nothing good about him," Zaneba explains.

"Step aside, little girl. I'm going to take my seal back from him. There's a spell on the seal, and anyone who steals it will die" Zaneba says "No you can't!" Sen says and the three heads disguised as Boh begins pounding on the floor trying to crush the real one and the bird.

"You idiots! What's your problem? Keep quiet. I don't want my sister coming up here" She says as Boh climbs up on Sen's shoulder and Haku then whacks the stick with his tail ripping it and cutting the illusion Zaneba in half "Ow, A paper cut" She says as she disappears.

"Haku! We're falling!" Sen says ash her, Haku and her six Pokemon fall down along with them down the hole and as they do it the bird holds Boh and begins to fly up but Sen grabs them.

They continue to fall down and Sen then grabs Haku's horns "Haku!" She says and suddenly they are surrounded by water as Sen remembers something and suddenly she snaps out of it and she looks down to see several spirits arise from the ground and Haku then pulls up and continues flying away and the then hall threw a fan vent and falls down to the boiler room where Sen is caught by Kamajii and the Pokemon fall all over the place as Haku hits the wall and lands on the ground.

"Haku!" Sen says going to help the dragon "What's going on here? Sen, be careful! Stay Back!" Kamajii says, "Are you okay?" Haku!" Sen says and the dragon boy simply growls as he bleeds from the mouth "What's wrong with you?" Sen asks and Haku simply roars at her "This looks serious" Kamajii says, "Haku don't give up! What do we do? Is he dying?" Sen asks the boiler man.

"It looks like he's bleeding from the inside," Kamajii says from observation "From the inside?" Sen asks, "I think so. Maybe he swallowed something," Kamajii says "Haku, I got this gift from the river spirit. Eat it. Maybe it'll help" Sen says trying to open his mouth as the soot balls watch.

"Come on! Open your mouth! Please, Haku! Eat it!" She says and cuts the cake in half by biting "See it's okay!" She says "Medicine from the river spirit" Kamajii says knowing what that is "Open your mouth. That's it" Sen says as his mouth opens and she inserts the medicine cake into his mouth "Got it. Now swallow," She says closing his mouth and the dragon struggles whacking his tail everywhere and the soon he coughs up some black sludge.

"Sen, look there!" Kamajii says pointing to the ground and she looks to see the sludge dissolve and form into a slug around a golden stick with a frog on top and he spots Sen and slithers away "The gold seal!" She says, "Get the black slug! Over there! Get it!" Kamajii says as Sen chases the black slug around until she final steps on it killing it.

"You killed it? Those things are bad luck" Kamajii says, "Hurry, before it rubs off on you! Put your thumbs and forefingers together" Kamajii says and Sen does just that and he throws his hands threw them "Evil, be gone!" He says, "Haku stole this seal from Yubaba's sister" Sen explains to the boiler man.

"Zaneba's solid gold monogrammed seal. That's as powerful as it gets" Kamajii says as Sen goes to Haku who returns to his human form "Help me. What do we do?" Sen asks and she turns Haku's face to her direction "Haku! Haku, wake up!" Sen says and he just moans, "Zaneba put a curse on the seal" Sen says to Kamajii "That's strong magic. It's made him gravely ill" Kamajii explains and Kamajii pours a kind of liquid down his mouth and Sen places him on a mattress.

"That should make him more comfortable" Kamajii says "Poor Haku. He's had it hard ever since he got here. He just showed up out of nowhere, just like you did, but he got mixed up with Yubaba he took a job as her apprentice. I warned him it was too dangerous "Just quit go back home," I told him. But he said for some reason he had no home to return to. Once Yubaba got control over him his face turned pale and his eyes turned steely. He's never been the same," Kamajii explains to Sen and her Pokemon.

"So all this time I felt nothing but contempt for him, but he was only controlled by the Bruja" Meowth says feeling guilty for misjudging Haku based on who his master is "Kamajii, what if I take the gold seal back to Zaneba?" Sen asks "I could give back the seal and apologize to her for Haku. Can you tell me where Zaneba lives?" Sen asks.

"You'd go to Zaneba's?" Kamajii asks, "It might help, but she's one dangerous witch" Kamajii says "Please? Haku helped me before. Now I wanna help him," Sen says "Hmm. I know how you can there, but you'll have to get back on your own. Wait here" Kamajii, says going to a cabinet "Let's see, now. I know it's around here somewhere," Kamajii says as he begins to dig threw a drawer.

"Everyone, I need my shoes and clothes, please" Sen says to the soot balls who hurry away to get her clothes and Lin then enters the room "Sen! I've looked everywhere for you" Lin says "Lin!" Sen says "There's blood everywhere" Lin says looking at the place. What's going on here? Who are those guys?" Lin asks referring to Boh in mouse form and the bird.

"I picked up some new friends. See?" Sen says, "Everyone's looking for you. Yubaba is furious" Lin says "Huh?" Sen asks "The guy with all the gold turned out to be a monster called "No-Face" and he says that you let me into the bathhouse" Lin says "I did let him in" Sen says knowing who the creature is making Lin gasp "Are you serious?" She asks "Yeah. It thought he was a customer" Sen says.

"What? He's a monster. He's already swallowed three people" Lin says to her sister with an angry tone "Found it! Here it is Sen" Kamajii says holding something "Hey, we're busy, boiler man" Lin says, "You can use this" Kamajii says holding train tickets "You've got train tickets? Uh, how did you get a hold of them?" Lin asks "I've been saving them for 40 years. Now, listen carefully. The train stop you want is called Swamp Bottom" Kamajii says.

"Swamp Bottom?" Sen asks, "That's where Zaneba live. The sixth stop" Kamajii explains "The sixth stop" Sen says "Make sure you get it right. The train used to run in both directions but these days it's a one-way ride. Still want to go?" Kamajii asks Sen "Yep. I'll walk back along the tracks" Sen says "Sen, what about No-Face?" Lin asks "I'll take care of that now" Sen replies.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna kick some ass!" Scizor says, "Haku, I'll be back soon. Just hold on," Sen says to Haku "What's going on?" Lin asks "Something you wouldn't recognize it's called "love"." Kamajii replies "Wrong senor, there is one person Linda loves in this world" Meowth says referring to "Sen".

"Alright then, no more hiding everyone today they shall all now who are trainer is not Sen but Chihiro Ogino" Wartortle proclaims knowing this shall be the day a human defeats Yubaba.

* * *

><p>Back up top everyone is running around scared of No-Face "He just keeps getting bigger!" a female worker says, "I'm scared" Another says "I don't wanna be eaten by it" another says "It's her" a worker says with a bit of contempt as Sen walks down the halls with all her Pokemon minus Meowth "What's cracking little bitches?" Scizor asks the female workers.<p>

Soon the worker wearing the green hat approaches Sen "Oh, Sen, thank goodness. Yubaba can't hold him off much longer" He says and pounding can be heard along with the sound of glass breaking "There's no need to get upset. I'm sure they'll find Sen somewhere" Yubaba says in a room "Where is Sen? I want Sen!" No-Face says.

"That guy that does not sound happy" Mightyena comments on No-Face's words "Hurry! This way!" The worker says bringing Sen towards the doors and he goes to the door "Madam, Sen is here now" The worker says quietly and Yubaba comes out the door "Finally!" Yubaba says, "Sen has arrived, sir. She'll be with you in just a few minutes" Yubaba says to No-Face closing the door.

"He's destroying everything. It's costing us a fortune. So suck up to him and get every last speck of gold he's…" Yubaba says and is caught off when she see's Boh in his mouse form who sneezes "Ew! What's that dirty mouse doing here?" Yubaba asks "Huh? He's your…He doesn't look familiar?" Sen asks "Familiar? Don't be stupid. Now, get in there" Yubaba says opening the door and pushing her in the room "Here's Sen" Yubaba says closing the door "Will Sen be all right in there by herself?" The worker asks, "You wanna take place? Hmph!" Yubaba says.

* * *

><p>Sen then stands in front of No-Face who is now much larger and has a touch of grey underneath him he then picks up a bowl of food "Try this. It's delicious," He says now with Aurgeo's voice "Want some gold? I'm not giving it to anybody else" He says now with the frog's voice in a crazy manner but she just sits there emotionless "Come closer, Sen. What would you like? Just name it" No-Face asks, "I would like to leave, sir. I have someplace I need to go to right away, please," Sen says "You should go back to where you came from. Yubaba doesn't want you in the bathhouse any longer" She says and No-Face just moans.<p>

"Where is your home? Don't you have any friends or family?" Sen asks and No-Face's face goes into him "No. No! I'm lonely, I'm lonely" He says and comes closer to Sen "What is it that you want?" Sen asks, "I want Sen. I want Sen!" he replies, "Take the gold. Take it!" No-Face says, "Are you going to eat me?" Sen asks, as he's hand wraps around her "Take it!" He says and he is bitten in the hand by Boh "Ohh! Huh" He asks and he attempts to swat Boh and the bird but fails.

"If you want to eat me, eat this first. I was saving this for my parents but I think you'd better have it" Sen says and she throws the medicine in No-Face's mouth and he begins groaning and retching as his body turns into sludge and begins to vomit "Sen? Sen, what did you do to me?" He asks and suddenly the dark stone flies out of Sen's pocket and glows blue and is surrounded by volts of blue electricity.

"Wha…What's happening?" Sen asks and the crystal then glows blue and is surrounded by a blue veil and when it fades a large black dragon is behind it who opens it's eyes and looks down at Sen and roars "Human girl, you have proven your determination to realize your ideals" He says when suddenly No-Face charges at them and Sen opens the door and runs out as the dragon who bursts threw which causes the doors to fall on the workers as No-Face chases them.

Sen then climbs on to the dragon as No-Face follows the two and as they do Yubaba steps in the "Enough! I don't care if he's rich. This nonsense has gotta stop!" She says and charges up a ball of energy and throws it at No-Face but has no effect and he just vomits on the witch and continues on.

Soon a DragonBreath attack hits the railing No-Face is resting on "No Face! Over hear!" Sen says riding the dragon and the spirit follows the two downstairs "Run for your lives!" A worker says as No-Face runs threw chasing the dragon and Sen the two then fly down the stairs near an elevator where No-Face slams into the wall of the elevator and coughs up the female worker he swallowed along with Aurgeo "Now, that's an esophagus" The assistant manager says.

"I'll get you for this, Sen!" No-Face says weakly as he begins to reduce to his normal size and soon the dragon and Sen continue out of the bathhouse and No-Face follows and as he does he pukes some more on the floor "Excuse me" He says apologizing.

Soon the dragon and Sen fly out and Lin notices this "Sen, this way!" She says and the dragon lowers down and Sen jumps off and climbs into the large bucket her sister is using as a boat along with Meowth.

"Sen this the legendary Pokemon…Zekrom!" Lin says knowing who the dragon is from legend she heard about in the Bathhouse "The river spirit gave me him but he was a dark stone" Sen says "Exactly that's what Zekrom's hibernation state is" Lin says "Thank you Zekrom!" Sen says bowing "Remember young one, beyond hope you will find your ideals" Zekrom says and flies off into the sky.

No-Face then comes out the same way they did "Hey, over here!" Sen says taking off her uniform revealing her human clothes "Sen, don't call him over!" Lin says, "I think being in the bathhouse makes him crazy. He needs to get out of there" She says "Yeah? And go where?" Lin asks her sister "I don't know" She replies, "You don't know? Great. Now he's following us," Lin says as No-Face jumps down into the water.

"He won't hurt us" Sen says and No-Face now in his normal form coughs up the frog and follows the three and the frog now conscious swims away back to the Bathhouse "we'll have to walk from here" Lin says "Okay" Sen says "The station's just down the tracks" Lin explains "Alright" Sen replies but is suddenly stopped when Lin brings her into an embrace.

"We just better come back for mom and dad" Lin says "What?" Sen asks, "Meowth told me everything" Lin says and Sen looks at him "I was going to tell her you know" She says, "You were taking too long" He replies looking at his paw "Alright let's go before they notice I'm gone" Lin says and Scizor comes out of his Poke ball "Just one sec Lin" He says picks up the bucket they were using as transportation and throws it threw the window of the bathhouse "Take that suckers!" He says and laughs and him and Meowth are recalled to their Poke balls.

Soon the Lin and Sen along with Boh and the bird get the station as No-Face follows slowly "Here comes the train" Sen says and soon the train comes to a stop and Lin hides the bird behind her and the ticket puncher stands at the entrance who holds out his hand "Oh. We'd like to go to Swamp Bottom, please" Sen says holding out her tickets and he takes them he then counts Sen, Lin, Boh and points to No-Face outside.

"Oh. You wanna come with us?" She asks "Uh-huh" he replies "He'd like to come too, please" Sen says and the holder takes the tickets and cuts them up and the five then enter the train and it takes it's leave and Sen and Lin sit down on the sits "Uh…Uh…" No-Face says, "Sit here. Behave yourself, okay?" Sen says to No-Face who sits down next to her and the train continues on and while it goes the stop near a station where Sen see's many spirits human clothes including a spirit wearing the clothes a little girl.

Soon it becomes night and Boh and the bird fall asleep in Sen's hands and Sen looks out the window as the train continues to move towards their stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter five and next chapter will be the last one and then I'm going to get started on the sequel which will feature Ash and the gang and that one will have more then six chapters. I'll update soon.<strong>


	6. One last test

**Okay this is the sixth and final chapter of my Spirited Away-Pokemon crossover. Last chapter Sen, Lin, Boh and No-Face got on the train to Swamp Bottom to return Zaneba's gold seal. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Back at the Bathhouse boiler room Haku wakes up to find Kamajii sleeping as well "Kamajii, wake up" Haku says shaking him "Hmm?" He asks, "Haku, you're all right" He says, "I'm fine. Where is Sen?" He asks, "Did she go somewhere? Can you tell me what's going on?" Haku asks, "You blacked out, remember?" Kamajii asks.<p>

"Yeah, I remember being in darkness. Then I could hear Sen's voice calling out my name. So I followed her voice and before you know it I was lying here feeling better than ever," Haku explains "Pure love. It broke Zaneba's spell. Sen left to return the golden seal. She did it to save you" Kamajii says.

* * *

><p>"This gold doesn't even come close to covering the damage that stupid No-Face caused. Sen didn't get nearly enough. She'll have to punished" Yubaba says in a bathrobe after taking a shower to clean herself after being hit by No-Face's vomit "Madam, you see, Sen was the one that saved us from No-Face" The frog says "Her and the great Zekrom" The frog says kneeling before her "Yes, yes" Aurgeo says.<p>

"So What? This whole mess is her fault and now she's run away from here. She's even abandoned her own parents! Those pigs must be ready to eat by now" She says making the three gasp "Turn them into bacon" She says making the three disgusted and horrified "Wait a minute" Haku says coming in.

"Huh?" They all ask "Master Haku?" The frog asks, "You're still alive? What is it you want?" Yubaba asks, "You still haven't noticed that something precious to you has been replaced" Haku says "Don't get fresh with me, young man. Since when do you talk that way to your master?" She asks deviously and Yubaba gulps and looks at the gold only to smile at Haku who looks at her with a "Not that" look.

She then looks in the direction of Boh who is eating candy like crazy and she flickers her finger and the babies head changes to that of her head creatures who switch back to their real forms and quickly bounce away and exits threw the door.

"My baby!" Yubaba says and the gold in the box degrades to dirt and she throws it at the work "My baby!" She says flying to his room "its just dirt" The frog says realizing the gold wasn't real "Where's my baby?" Yubaba asks "Where are you sweetie" She asks searching the room for Boh.

"Come! Please, come out! Where are you?" Yubaba asks searching for him as Haku enters the room "Sweetie! Sweetie pie!" She says and she turns to see Haku "You!" She says in an angry voice as fire comes out of her mouth and she runs over to him "Where is he? What did you do with my baby?" Yubaba asks, "He's with your sister" Haku replies not scared of the witch.

"Zaneba?" She asks and the fire in her mouth goes out and she uses her magic to call the chair and sits down "Very clever, Haku. I get it. You'll get my baby back for me, but at a price" She says and chuckles "So, what do you want?" She asks "Tear up Lin and Sen's contracts and then I want you to return Sen, Lin and their mother father back to the human world" Haku says.

"Fine, but on one condition. I get to give Sen one final test. If she fails, she's mine" Yubaba says.

* * *

><p>Soon the train stops at the sixth station and the five make their way out with Lin yawning after that long ride and they look around the place "I hope this is the right stop" Sen says "It better be" Lin says "Let's go" Sen says and her, Lin, Boh, the bird and No-Face walk threw the swamp road and the bird drops down panting from carrying Boh in his mouse form and the mouse walks with the rest of the group.<p>

"You can ride on my shoulder if you're tired" Sen says to Boh but he continues walking not wanting to ride on her shoulder and the group continues on and while walking a hopping lantern comes over to the group and bows to Sen as does she and it continues hopping the opposite direction and guides them threw the forest over to a house where it hooks on to the entrance.

"We must be here" Lin says and the group goes over to the house and it opens on it's own "Come in" Zaneba says and Sen takes a breath and the group walks in to the house "Hello?" Sen asks "Hurry up. I don't have all day" Zaneba says "Come on," Sen says and No-Face enters the house and the door closes with Zaneba closing it.

"So, you all made it" She says "Sit down. I'll make some tea," She says and Sen walks over to her "Excuse me, ma'am. Haku stole this from you. I came to give it back" Sen says holding the seal "I see" Zaneba says taking it "Do you have any idea what this is?" She asks holding the seal in her hand.

"Yes. It's the golden seal you were looking for. I'm here to apologize for Haku. I'm very sorry" Sen says bowing, as does No-Face "He sliced me in two, you know, and I'm still angry" Zaneba says "What? The protective spell is gone" Zaneba says, "I'm sorry. You mean that black slug that was on your seal? I think I squashed it with my foot" Sen says.

"Squashed it?" Zaneba asks and chuckles "That wasn't my slug. My sister put that slug into Haku so she could control him. You squashed it" She says and chuckles at the thought of her sister's puppet now cut from his strings.

"What happened to my spell? Only love can break it. Come, now" Zaneba says, "Can you please turn these two back into their normal forms? Sen asks, "The spell on those two wore off long ago. Change back if you want" Zaneba and the two respond with a "No" nod.

Soon the two find themselves running on a sewing machine stopping to pant every few seconds "I don't get along with my sister. She's so obnoxious. You saw how tacky her home is. We're identical twins, yet exact opposites" Zaneba explains, "She's terrible to work for I'll tell you that" Lin says drinking tea.

"Not the nicest person I know" Nidorina says grabbing a cookie from the plate "Not in my nice people book Senora" Meowth says eating a piece of cake "I'm sorry she turned your parents into pigs, but there's nothing I can do. It's just the way things are. You'll have to help your parents and Haku on your own, use what you remember about them" Zaneba says.

"What? Can't you please give me more of a hint than that? It seems like I met Haku before, but it was a long time ago" Sen explains to Zaneba "That's a good start. Once you've met someone. You never really forget them. It just takes a while for your memories to return. While you're thinking, the boys and I are going to make you something and I want you to call me Granny from now on" Zaneba says to young trainer.

Boh and the bird continue to run on the sewing machine "No-Face, where did you learn to spin thread? You're really good at this" Zaneba says and Lin looks to see Sen with her face buried in her knees with concern "Now let's weave the threads together" Zaneba says.

"Knit one, pearl two. Knit one, pearl two, knit one…that's right" Zaneba says watching No-Face's sewing skills "Granny, I can't remember anything at all. Haku could be dead already, and I'm just sitting around here. My mom and dead could've been eaten for dinner" Sen says and begins crying and Lin goes over and wipes away her sister's tears.

"Wait just a little bit longer" Zaneba says "Ahh. There we go" Zaneba says and holds out a purple bead "Use it to tie back your hair" Zaneba says and the young trainer takes it "It's beautiful" Sen says "It'll protect you. It's made from the threads your friends wove together," Zaneba explains.

"Thank you" Sen says and retying her hair with it and the door rattles "What good timing. We've got another guest. Will you let him in?" Zaneba asks Sen "Sure she replies and goes to the door we she looks to find Haku in his dragon form fully healed and Zekrom.

"Haku! Haku" Sen says and runs towards the dragon boy and rubs up to his face "Thank goodness" She says happy he survived the whole ordeal "You're alive! I can't believe it. How did it happen?" Sen asks "That's love for you" Zaneba says "Look, Granny. Haku's alive," Sen says.

"Haku, I will forgive you for stealing my precious seal. But in return you must take care of this girl" Zaneba says to the dragon boy "Okay, you two, it's time to go home. Come back soon" She says and Boh kisses his aunt on the nose "No-Face, why don't you stay with me? I could use a good helper," Zaneba says to No-Face who grunts in a "Yes" fashion.

"Granny!" Sen says running over to hug Zaneba "Thank you so much. I'll miss you" Sen says "Don't worry. You'll be all right, Sen" Zaneba says, "I want you to know my real name. It's Chihiro" Chihiro says "Chihiro. What a pretty name. You take good care of it" Zaneba says, "I will" She says "No-Face! It was good to meet you, I hope we can meet again amigo" Meowth says to the spirit.

"Off you go" Zaneba says "Okay. Bye" Chihiro says and soon her and Lin are on top of Haku while Meowth and Wartortle get on Zekrom while the others have been recalled to their Poke balls "Granny, take care! Thanks for everything!" Chihiro says and the two dragons fly up into the sky.

Soon the two dragons fly with each other in the skies and while this happens Chihiro begins having flashbacks of a pink shoe going down the river and her putting her hand in the water.

"Haku listen. I just remembered something from a long time ago. I think it may help you. Once, when I was little I dropped my shoe into a river and when I tried to get it back, I fell in, I thought I'd drown, but the water carried me to shore. It finally came back to me the river's name was the Kalaku river. I think that was you and your real name is Kalaku River!" Chihiro says and Haku's eyes widen and many petals fly off him and he is reduced to his true form and the two fall down and connect hands and fly down as Lin is caught by Zekrom.

"You did it, Chihiro! I remember. I was the spirit of the Kalaku river" Haku says "A river spirit?" Chihiro asks, "My name is the Kalaku River" Haku says, "They filled in that river. It's all apartments now" Chihiro says "That must be why I can't find my way home, Chihiro. I remember you falling into my river, and I remember your little pink shoe" Haku says "So you're the one who carried me back into shallow water. You saved me. I knew you were good," Chihiro says rubbing her face with Haku's and soon the group fly towards the bathhouse where Chihiro's final test awaits her.

* * *

><p>Back at the Bathhouse Yubaba paces back and forth next to a pen that has about 12 pigs in it "Hey, there they are!" Kamajii says seeing Chihiro and Haku in the sky and Yubaba turns in the direction as the two lands flawlessly at the end of the bridge and Zekrom lands and roars at his arrival.<p>

"I see you failed to bring my baby back," Yubaba says and the bird flies up and Boh drops to the ground restored to his normal form "Mama!" Boh says hugging the boy "Are you traumatized? Did they do terrible things to you?" Yubaba asks and looks at him "You're standing all by yourself. When did that happen?" Yubaba asks.

"Don't forget your promise you must return Chihiro, Lin and their parents to the human world," Haku says "Hmph! Not so fast, Haku. I get to give Sen one final test" Yubaba says and everyone boos at it "Shut up!" She says "Cowards!" Meowth says commenting on them backing down when Yubaba tells them to.

"Stop it, Mama. Leave her alone. Sen and I had a really good time" Boh says defending the girl "But a deal is a deal, sweetie. I have to give Sen one final test" Yubaba says "If you make Sen cry, I won't like you anymore" Boh says still defending the girl "Hey, Granny!" Chihiro says "Granny?" Yubaba asks.

"You're right. A deal's a deal" Chihiro says coming towards Yubaba "Okay, I'm ready. I'll take your test" Chihiro says "Hmm. you've got guts" Yubaba comments on the girl's courage and holds up two contracts "I've got yours and your sister's contract right here. Come this way" Yubaba says, "This'll only take a minute," Yubaba says to Boh confident Chihiro will fail.

"Don't worry" Chihiro says to Boh "Just remember Yubaba if you do not live up to your promise me, Meowth and Zekrom will hunt you down and end you" Haku says to Yubaba threatening her making Yubaba smile "I'll love up to it Haku I promise that" She replies and the two make their way to the pigs "See if you can tell which of these pigs is your mother and father" Yubaba says.

Meowth then begins preying as does the other Pokemon and Lin hoping Chihiro will pass the test and Chihiro then looks at the pigs "You get one try. If you get it right you can all go home" Yubaba says and the frog gulps wondering what will happen next.

Chihiro then looks at the pig "Huh? There must be a mistake. None of these pigs are my mom or dad" Chihiro says "None of them? Is that really your answer?" Yubaba asks "M-hmm" Chihiro replies and suddenly both hers and Lin's contracts explode in her hand and the pigs transform into workers "Oh, you got it!" They all say.

"Yes!" all the Pokemon say even Zekrom "Thank you, everyone" Chihiro says, "All right, you win. Get out of my sight" Yubaba says, "Thanks for everything, Granny. Good-bye!" Chihiro says bowing to her "Take that Bruja, audios!" Meowth says "Good-bye" Everyone says "Thank you!" Chihiro says as she runs down the bridge "Haku!" She says, "Let's go!" He says and she, Haku, her Pokemon, Zekrom and Lin take their leave.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Chihiro asks, "When you passed the test they woke up on the human side of the river. They're there now, and they're looking for you" Haku says and the three make their way to the valley "There's no water here, we can walk across now" Chihiro says "But I can't go any farther. Just go back the way you came. You'll be fine. But you have to promise not to look back, not until you've passed through the tunnel" Haku explains, "Senor I misjudged I am sorry" Meowth says "It's okay I don't blame you" Haku replies.

"What about you? What'll you do?" Chihiro asks, "Don't worry. I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine. I got my name back" Haku says, "Will we meet again sometime?" Chihiro asks "Sure we will" Haku says "Promise?" She asks, "Promise" he replies, "Now go, and don't look back," He says and the two part hands and Chihiro recalls everyone but Wartortle and Zekrom returns to dark stone form and go into Chihiro's pocket and the three walks down the valley "Chihiro?" Yuko calls out.

"Where have you been? Hurry up!" She says "Mom! Dad!" She says runs to them "You shouldn't run off like that, honey" Yuko says, "You could get in big trouble" Akio says "Mom? Dad?" Lin calls out and Akio and Yuko look to see their daughter who was missing for years and has now been found.

"Lin?" Akio asks and their daughter comes down and embraces her father "Where have you been all this time? And where did you get those clothes?" Yuko asks, "I've been finding myself the last few years and the clothes are from a place I worked at but I'm out of job now" She replies "I found Chihiro and well here I am let's just go" She says "Are you guys sure you're all right?" Chihiro asks.

"Let's go I don't wanna miss the movers" Yuko says and Chihiro then follows her parent's along with Lin threw the tunnel and Chihiro then clings to Lin "The second we get out of here I'm throwing these down an incinerator" Lin says to her sister quietly "Everybody, watch your step" Akio says.

Soon the family exits the tunnel "We made it. Hey, what happened?" Akio asks, "What is it?" Yuko asks "Look at that" Akio says pulling some branches off the car "It's all dusty inside too" Akio says "Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Yuko says "looks like it" Akio says "I told you we shouldn't have stopped" Yuko says and Chihiro looks at the tunnel "Come on, Chihiro" Yuko says and Chihiro and Lin get in the car and they drive off "Bet you can't wait to get back to your journey" Akio says "I am" Chihiro says after that whole ordeal.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Soon the family made their way to their new home and Chihiro found a good place and released Zekrom into the wild telling him to go where he choose which he did. Lin decided to try and find love and discovered she was a Lesbian and became romantically involved with a reporter named "Rowena" from the Sinnoh region. Chihiro now with a new sense of courage now gets back to her journey and with the promise that she and Haku will meet again she continues on.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just finished the story the sequel will have a lot more then six chapters I promise you. I'll start writing it soon.<strong>


End file.
